The Blood Rose
by Hazeliedseductres25
Summary: Post QoS James has been sent out again to find Mr. White and the Quantum. Now accompanied by the double 0 Taylor Jade. Will she take James' heart? Or will she remind him of his past mistakes? rated M for language/sex James ....Bond/Female OC
1. Chapter 1

(New York. 3:45 AM….Phone rings)

"Hello?" Taylor said groggily…..

"Hello 004…Sorry to have awakened you but you are needed at the MI-6 headquarters in 24 hours." M's assistant said blatantly. Taylor picked up the clock and when she saw the time she growled.

"I just got back from another mission that nearly cost my life……And she wants me to get out of bed and meet you in England for another near death experience? And so soon?" Taylor said sarcastically……It is not that she really cared about the mission…..It was just that this was the first time she got some actual sleep…..Her husband only died about a month ago…..She was fairly young for a widow…..At age 25 she had seen it all.

"Yes….I am afraid so." He said not really bothering to put any sympathy into his words. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there." And with saying that, Taylor hung up the phone and crawled out of her bed to start packing her belongings.

(MI-6 Headquarters 5:52 pm)

"Come in 007….." M said as she looked at the file that laid upon her desk. James Bond entered… He looked at the file and sighed…. He just got back from finding Dominic Greene and leaving him to death out in the desert…..To be honest…he was emotionally dry at that point even though he had gotten over Vesper.

"Hello M…What do you have for me?" He asked sitting down on the chair in front of her desk….M looked at him…..He looked like he finally got some sleep….Knowing James for so long she took his well rested face as a sign that he got over his former love Vesper….However it did leave his soul a little scarred. M chose to not say anything about it….That would make him uncomfortable. M sighed, she knew that he was not going to like what she was about to tell him.

"Seeing that your tracker was pulled out of your arm and the little tirade you went on last mission, I am putting you with another double 0 agent……004 will be your new partner from now on…." M said now turning her attention from the file to James… James opened his mouth to object, but closed it suddenly when he saw M's impatient expression. He drew in a gulp of air before speaking.

"It is better for me to work alone…..I haven't even met 004…You expect me to be partners with a man I haven't met before?" James said calmly….But his eyes told M that he was restraining himself, with much effort on his part. M smirked.

"Who said that 004 was a man?" M said slyly….All of a sudden M's doors flung open to reveal 004… She walked in there quickly and seriously….. James turned around and saw the figure in front of him…… She was beautiful….only standing at a height of 5'4, she still made a magnificent presence in the room….Her strait brown and gold hair fell just below the shoulder and her green-hazel eyes had sort of a fierce gaze as she looked strait ahead…. She had sort of a cruel mouth but made up with it by having high cheek bones…Her body was athletic and strong….She was wearing black jeans, with black knee-high boots and a loose shirt that dropped to one side so you saw her bronzed shoulder…You could defiantly tell that she was Italian, but seeing her high cheek bones and heart-shaped face, she also looked British.

"Sorry I am late M." She said in her American accent…

"It is ok….Taylor meet James Bond……James meet Taylor Jade." M said returning her gaze back to the file. Taylor nodded in James' direction. James looked at her…

"A girl?" James asked confused…..Taylor shot a glare at him…

"I am 25, not a girl but a woman……And yes your observation is very good I am a female…..." Taylor said with a sarcastic smile as she took the other seat next to James. He sneered and M laughed a little….

"You two better get along… I don't want to see a murder suicide…." She gave Taylor a warning look. Taylor let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't do well with partners. Are you giving me some sort of babysitter to make sure I don't get into any trouble? What have I done to deserve that?" Taylor said in a whining voice.

"It has nothing to do with you 004. To be quite frank you are going to be keeping an eye on 007. He is much too dangerous by himself." She said as she reviewed the case one last time. James looked at her and saw the smirk playing at her lips. She thought that it was funny that she would have to be watching a man who looked at least five to ten years older.

"Just tell us what we have to do." James grumbled. M's head shot up and glared at him.

"You are following a Mr. White from the Quantum. There have been rumors going around that he plans to meet with several of his close business associates. I want you to first make sure that you are in a good position before you bring the bastards down. I want this done clean and without any bloodshed. Your plane for Costa Rica leaves in 4 hours. You two try not to kill each other. I want you two back…..Alive." M said watching Taylor and James walk out the door….


	2. Chapter 2

(Private plane to Costa Rica)

(James opened up the file)

"Ahhh…. We are just married, this is our honeymoon, and we are both in love…..I am Edward Devine, and you are Victoria Devine…. We met in Moscow and have been together ever since." James said closing the file…… Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at the bartender…..

"Vodka martini please." Taylor said looking at her watch….

"Shaken or stirred?" The Bartender asked as he took a glass from the top shelf.

"Shaken." She said with a sigh…. James raised an eyebrow at her and sat on the couch.

"It sounds like M thought harder on what our 'story' is." James said as he set the file on the table. Taylor let out a laugh.

"Please, it sounds like she just picked a random country and as a joke gave us an ironic last name." Taylor said while taking a sip of her drink. The strong drink burned as the liquid came in contact with her throat, but she welcomed the sensation.

"Why do you think that 'Devine' is ironic?" He asked slightly amused.

"I hardly think that two British agents with the license to kill could be called 'Divine.' Plus I do not think that you are Irish at all." She said as she got up from the bar and walked to where he was sitting. Taylor did not sit down, but only stood in front of him.

"You love to overanalyze things don't you?" James asked as his crystal blue eyes blatantly raked over her body. Taylor smirked and raised her martini glass once more to her lips.

"It is my job Mr. Bond." She said playfully. He gave her another famous smirk as he stood up and took the martini glass from her hands and sipped it.

"I will be right back I have to go and get dressed for some hot weather, care to join me?" James asked as he loosened his tie. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh your maturity is stunning." She called over her shoulder. James Bond closed the door behind him. He changed into a black polo shirt and beige pants.

When James opened the doors of the bedroom plane, he saw Taylor sitting on the couch reading a book……He read the title….It looked like one of those books that people like to read for fun….you know…those sexually explicit romance novels……He saw her reading it…..Then frown….She closed the book and threw it in the trashcan across the room….amazingly it went right in.

"I hate those books……sex is never THAT good." Taylor huffed. James tried to hide a smirk of amusement…….He sat on the couch next to her…….She got up off the couch and walked to the bar to pick up her drink…… she sat down on the bar stool turning her back to him …… James got up off the couch and grabbed his drink……

"So what's your story?" James asked trying to break the silence……..Taylor turned her head slowly toward him and eyed James suspiciously.

"What are playing at Mr. Bond?" Taylor asked taking another sip of her strong drink. James pretended to look offended.

"I was just curious of how you came to be an agent." He asked trying to retain his polite tone. Taylor looked at him and sighed roughly at his annoying questions.

"Well if you must know…. My father was 009……" She said turning away from him and looking strait ahead at the wall. James took this as avoidance of the conversation. Yet his curiosity got the better of him…..

"You didn't answer my question Miss. Jade." James said turning his body towards her in the chair. Taylor turned around sharply and glared at him. Her features softened a little but remained stern.

"When I was a little girl……All I wanted to be was a double 0 agent…… I started training at age fifteen and got my double 0 status at age eighteen." She said not looking into his eyes. She was a difficult person to read…….. The way she didn't lock eyes with him told him that she was hiding the sadness.

"How old are you now?" James asked softening his voice a little bit. She took a gulp of air and looked at him…..her eyes seemed empty.

"Twenty-five I told you earlier…do you ever listen?" She said sternly. James sighed….. He saw the scar on her neck……It wasn't anything terrible…..but it was visible to the naked eye…..

"Who gave you that scar on your neck?" He asked nodding towards the scar…. She looked down towards the scar……

"Oh that? (James nodded) ……My late husband gave me that one." Taylor said while bringing the martini glass close to her lips. There was no sadness in her voice.

"Why?" James asked trying to keep the shock for entering his tone. She looked up into his eyes…….His clear blue ones meeting her green-hazel ones.

"He was a Russian spy…….Should of goddamn picked that up…… But I was on a bloody mission at the time and his carefree attitude I thought would equally match mine……. So I fell in love with him….. After out wedding night he took a gun to my head……Luckily I was able to fight him off and grab mine from the pillow before he pulled the trigger…… I killed my husband that night." Taylor said surprisingly with no quiver or tone of sadness in her voice.

"How did it feel?" James said softly. She looked away for a second and then met his eyes again.

"During the fight….My adrenaline kicked in and I was able to shoot him without hesitation….. The funny thing was……I was not angry at him….. I was angry at myself to even think that I could have a happy and peaceful life without danger around every corner…..But I had to make myself understand that when I took the double 0 status….. I set myself up for a lifetime of peril and betrayal. I was so focused on my enemies at the time….That I forgot to watch my friends." She said finally having some emotion in her voice…..But it was not the emotion he was predicting…..It was more of anger and self doubt……She only expressed it for a moment….and then straitened up and finished her drink in a huge sip. James' mouth twitched as he tried to hide a frown.

"Are you interested in hearing about me?" James said finishing his drink as well. Taylor gave him a smirk.

"No…but I think you are…" Taylor said while sliding off the bar chair and walking towards the couch to take a seat. James pursed his mouth and took that as rejection in letting him get into her emotions…….Of course James took this as challenge…rather than a lost cause. He got up from the bar seat as well and took a seat right next to her on the couch……

Taylor…. was thinking the same exact thing……never before has a man resisted her charm and sex-appeal. She knew that he was going to try and seduce her first. She…had a different thing in mind.

"I know that you do not trust anyone and neither do I and you take negativity as an excuse for anyone to get close to you." He said turning towards her to face her on the couch. Taylor gave him a shocked look.

"That is not true……My adopted sister Ren is one of my best friends and I would never be cruel to her. Ever since my father was murdered we have become so close…." Her voice trailed off as she tried to tell herself that what he was saying was absolutely incorrect about her personality.

"Family is different." Bond said seriously…….Since the first time she met James…….She never saw him smile…fully…..Just the arrogant smirk….

"Oh yea and what do you know about family?" Taylor snapped…….She immediately wanted to bite her tongue for what she had said…She saw the sadness finally reflect in his eyes. James stood up and looked blankly at her.

"No…You are correct I was an orphan and I never knew my parents…… But you need someone who can connect to you on a more……Emotional level." He said as his want to leave her subsided and he joined her on the couch…..

"Oh really? You think that my negativity destroys any chances of me getting any physical contact?" She looked at him sarcastically……..

"That is not what I meant…..I said emotionally……not physically…. I'm sure you have no problems in your sex life." James said with a smirk. Taylor looked at him and grimaced…..

"Keep it in your pants Bond……Besides…….What would you know about the ability to love and give compassion…..since you do not possess neither." Taylor said with a smirk…..She was about to get up but James held her arm to keep her there. James winced in preparation to get hit but slowly opened his eyes when he felt no pain or hand going across his face. Taylor just looked at him questionably. James let go of her arm and gave her a piercing stare.

"It is not like you are the only one who has been betriad by the one you love." James spat angrily……… For the first time, Taylor looked at him with sympathy.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Taylor said quietly. He looked toward her and leaned back on the couch.

"Her name was Vesper Lynd……. She was the first woman I ever loved….She ended up betraying me…….She drowned in Venice…….." James told her…… he was not looking at her for a moment…..She brought her hand to his cheek and slowly, but gently turned his face towards hers. James leaned in closer and was about to kiss her, but at the last moment she turned her head and let his lips brush against her cheek. Taylor looked at him and shook her head. She got up off the couch and walked away.

Review Please!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Costa Rica….Four Seasons Resort)

"Hello…..Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Devine to the Four Seasons……." The man at the check in looked at her and gave her a dashing smile……. Taylor took off her glasses and smiled at him seductively. James, who was holding her hand squeezed it; Taylor shot him a glare.

"My WIFE and I would like to check into the Honeymoon suite please." He said angrily. The man gulped and typed in their names into the computer. He grabbed keys from the drawer and handed them to James. James took them from him and pulled Taylor closer to him by grabbing her by the waist. Taylor jumped a little in surprise, but she endured until they got to the room. Taylor couldn't old it in anymore, she began to laugh hysterically. James knew why she was laughing and glared at her.

"Wow jealous much?" Taylor said as she now quieted down. James huffed.

"Well what would it look like if I let the man at the counter flirt with my newlywed. It would look like I didn't love you. That is not what we are supposed to look like." James said as he threw his suite case on the couch and started to unpack.

"Oh please. You were jealous, and you are too chicken shit to admit it." Taylor quipped. She entered the huge bathroom and surveyed the place. James walked in behind her and folded his arms.

"Is this to your liking?" he said sarcastically.

"Everything except the man I am with." Taylor replied with a mock tone. James walked up to her and pulled her face to his.

"If I were you…..I would stop insulting me." James said with a warning tone. Taylor took his arm and twisted it. He winced a little in pain.

"If I were you ….. (Twists it tighter…) ….. I'd be stupid." Taylor said with venom in her words. James took her and flipped her over his shoulder. She tried to struggle but there was no use. He threw her onto the bed and gave a once over at her distressed expression.

"I am going to get a drink." He said blankly and was about to go out but Taylor got off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"This is not the time to drink yourself to death Bond!" Taylor snapped at him. James pushed her hand off of him.

"Don't wait up." James said as he exited the room leaving Taylor in the room alone.

She rubbed her temples and let out a frustrated sigh. She walked into the marble bathroom and stripped then she walked into the master bedroom to grab her black Ralph Lauren bikini. She slipped the top over her slender neck and tied the other part to her back. She then stepped into the string bikini bottoms and pulled them over her hips. She assessed herself in the mirror and then grabbed a cover-up and wrapped it around her hips. Taking one more look in the mirror she grabbed her key and her bag and walked out the door. The heat instantly hit her as she stepped out of the cool well kept hotel room. The sunny Costa Rica day would make anyone swelter. She walked down the stone steps. Even through the flip flops she felt the rising heat. This was one of the perks of being a spy. You get to pretend to be rich. You do not spend much of your money because the government pays for everything. She spotted James sitting at the bar. He stared intently at his hand and plastered an angry expression on his face. Taylor let out a deep sigh of guilt. Maybe she had been too hard on James. She walked to the bar and sat down next to him. He did not acknowledge her presence even though that he was aware that she sat next to him. After a few awkward moments of silence, Taylor spoke.

"Look, your right, I am sorry." She said quickly, hoping that he would not pick it up. James turned his head towards her very slowly and then looked at her with curiosity.

"For what?" He asked slyly. She huffed at this but kept a look of guilt on her face.

"I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. I should not have been so cruel. We obviously will be working together for awhile and I think that we should act less…… Hostile towards one another." She said more slowly than the last time.

"You're correct; we should not be so cruel to one another, but on the other hand, if you start acting nicer to me I do not think that I will be able to contain myself." He said without any hint of sarcasm. This statement confused her for a moment for she did not know what he entirely meant.

"What do you mean by that?"

When she said that he planted his lips on hers. His lips were soft and full and made her feel powerless. He broke the kiss and gave her a smirk.

"And that was only because you apologized." He said his voice husky.

"I am not like your other love affairs James. I am not one of those girls that will fumble at your words. In order to be with me; you will have to love me." She said mysteriously. As soon as James heard the word 'love,' he immediately tensed up. Taylor laughed.

"I am only kidding, do not worry, I know that you will never love me." She said as she got up from the bar and headed to the pool. He watched her leave, his eyes following the sway of her hips as she sauntered to the pool. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment of what she said. Is it true that he could not ever love her? Could he actually ever love again after Vesper? Was he beginning to love her already?

He shook his head of those thoughts. He had learned a long time ago that it was not worth it to love another, especially in his situation. Then again he did not know that there was a woman who was in the same position as him. She also had trust issues and was hiding her true feeling with spitefulness and humor. He took his drink and walked in the opposite direction. He needed to be alone for a moment.

'Perhaps I could find another woman to help get my mind off of Miss. Jade.' He thought as he watched the many barley dressed women walking around in their bikinis. All of them seemed to be married, which in his case was a good thing. It was better for him to sleep with women who were not able to come any closer to him but under the sheets. His sea blue eyes scanned the beach as he spotted a young woman. She was very pretty with bright blond hair and a sun kissed glow. She played with the ring on her left finger as she stared out into the horizon. Then he saw her husband, a young man with dignified features bringing her a drink. She did not even look at him as she took the drink and sipped from it. James took it as a sign that she and her husband were having marital problems and obviously went on this trip to see if they could save their crumbling marriage.

He saw her Husband look away and then back to her, telling her that he will be right back. She only nodded barley acknowledging his presence. As soon as he left James made his way to the woman.

"May I sit here?" James asked smoothly. The beautiful woman looked up and smiled seductively. She gave him a nod and James sat down next to her.

"What is your name?" James asked giving her his most charming smile.

"Jaclyn Delecore. And what is your name?" She asked putting a hand on his arm.

Taylor let out a growl as she saw James watching the couple. She knew what was going through his head. He wanted to sleep with the girl. How could he do this to her!? This might blow their cover. Then she saw something unbelievable. James walked right to her and sat next to her! Taylor felt a bit hurt at the fact that he was trying to enjoy another woman's company when she was with him. They started to talk; Taylor could not make out what they were saying but then when the woman put her hand on his arm she had enough. She made her way to where they were sitting.

James opened his mouth to speak but then he felt a familiar presence standing right behind him. He turned around slightly to see a very annoyed looking Taylor right behind him. Her anger was very obvious on her face.

"Hello darling." Taylor hissed through her teeth. The woman turned around and frowned.

"Who is this?" The woman asked trying to make her voice as polite as possible.

"I am his wife, nice to meet you." Taylor said as she made a motion with her head to Bond to leave. James smirked and stood up from the chair. He took Taylor's hand and placed a small kiss on her cheek. As she led bond away from the disappointed woman, James leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"You are cute when you're jealous." Taylor's face grew into a smirk.

"And you're annoying when you are Horney." She whispered back. James pretended to have a hurt look on his face. She rolled her eyes and walked a little bit ahead of him but he caught her hand.

"Oh no your bloody don't; you made me leave her. Now you have to entertain me."

"I do not wish to 'entertain' you Mr. Bond. I only wished to save that poor woman from being hurt by you." Taylor snapped. She tried to walk away from him but he pulled her back.

"Is that what you think of me Miss. Jade? You think that I hurt women?" He hissed, the grip he had on her wrist was almost bone crushing. Taylor winced a little and spoke through her white teeth.

"What is it with you and being bipolar? One minute you are flirting with me and the next minute you are hurting me!" When James heard the hatred in her voice he loosened his death grip.

"I am sorry; I do not express my feelings well at all. I am not the type of person that one would call emotional. I am trying to get along with you. On one hand you are an infuriating bitch, and on the other hand you intrigue me." He said as he snaked an arm around her waist. Taylor bit her lip at the obvious invitation in his voice.

"What can you promise me James? You can't promise me anything but the obvious." She said as she looked down and pushed him away.

She was right; what could he promise besides sex? Could he actually stay with her? No; he had learned that with Vesper. He knew that he could not take another betrayal from someone he loved. He already loved once and James honestly thought that that was the only shot he would get at a normal life.

"I know that I cannot promise anything." He said bluntly as he could say it.

"If you were just a passing person then I would have taken your offer, but we are going to be together for a while and I don't think that we could do that without us becoming more then just lovers. I think it would be too emotionally difficult for the both of us." She stated matter-a-factly. James pursed his lips and looked away for a moment contemplating of what he would say next. He had to admit that she was correct. But the only thing that slightly hurt his pride was that she kind of stated those as facts, like she was trying to persuade him to not like her so she could get away.

"It seems to me Miss. Jade that you are trying to get away from me."

His sounded sarcastic but she knew that his arrogance was keeping her from seeing his true feelings of disappointment. She let out a slight laugh as she began to walk away; she turned her head slightly to say something.

"Yes, it would appear so, but you are the one who is trying to run away from your own feelings."

James watched her walk away again. He rolled his eyes and caught up with her.

"So what are you planning on doing?" James asked as he walked next to her.

"My job." She stated as she looked around the hotel.

"Don't you mean OUR job Miss. Jade?"

"Precisely, we need to find where this man is." She said as she looked around the beach.

"You know what he looks like?"

"Only from the photograph. I suppose that it will be easier for you to find him since you two have already been acquainted." Taylor said as she motioned him to follow her toward the pool. He obliged as they walled with bare feet up the hot steps towards the pool area. Taylor's green-hazel eyes scanned the pool area until she found who she was looking for.

"I see him; he is sitting in between those bimbos." She said motioning her head toward Mr. White. James smirked at her bluntness.

"Come on we better make sure that he does not see me until we strike. If he does we know that he will be on the next flight back to Europe." James said pulling her arm back towards the beach. Taylor nodded and they snuck away


	4. Chapter 4

"Want to go swimming?" Taylor said as she removed the cover-up from her waist. James nodded as he removed his shirt revealing the glorious span of his chest. Taylor looked at him up and down and smiled slyly.

"Like what you see?' James asked cockily. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Actually I was enjoying the view until you made that egotistical remark." James pretended to look offended.

"I was merely asking you a question." He said as he threw his shirt over a nearby beach chair. She let out a sarcastic laugh and threw her cover up at him he caught it in the air and threw it with his shirt. Taylor walked toward the water. When the hot sand touched her feet she ran towards the water finding relief when the coolness touched her burning feet. She swam out further. When she turned bad towards the shore, she could not see Bond. Suddenly something grabbed her foot forcing her underwater. She forced her panicking eyes open underwater to reveal James. She tried to say 'asshole' but only bubbles came out. James laughed and connected his mouth with hers to breath in some air. She pointed towards the surface and they both swam up. When they broke the surface she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her head towards James and gave him a nasty glare.

"What is that look for Miss. Jade?" He asked mockingly. Taylor punched him in the shoulder.

"You jerk; what the hell were you thinking I could have drowned?!" Taylor snapped. James laughed and pulled the angry Taylor towards his hard body. Taylor struggled away from him but James only pulled her back harder. She let out a yelp as her bikini covered breasts pressed against his strong chest.

"Don't try to escape, if you do, I will pull you underwater with me." He whispered in her ear. A shiver ran sown her spine and Goosebumps covered her tan flesh. She put her hands on his chest for support and pushed. He pulled her underwater, when she finally stopped struggling, he resurfaced and she coughed and spit out the burning salt water. He felt bad that he made her choke and he rubbed her back.

"We have to keep a low profile here. Mr. White knows what you look like James. We need to stay in the room for a while, go where he is not. We cannot attack until we are absolutely sure it is the right moment. Neither of us want to get hurt; but to tell you the truth I do not mind breaking a few necks." She said as she placed her soft hands on his shoulders. James smirked and loosened his grip in her, now holding her by her sides and bringing her closer so he could bury in face into the crook of her neck.

"We were made partners so you could keep an eye on me Miss. Jade. Now I am starting to think that you are going to be a bad influence on me." He murmured against her neck.

"Naw, I think that you were already bad to begin with. You will never need my help in that area." She said now resting her head on James' muscular shoulder. James let out a laugh and hugged her close.

"Come on, it is getting late, we better get back to our room and get ready for dinner." He said reluctantly letting her go. She looked at her Emporio Armani watch.

"Yea, you're right, we better get going." She sighed and swam toward the shore with Bond. When she got out, she someone looking at her. A very handsome man with sunglasses looked up from his book and seemed to be staring at her. He looked so familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"That man is looking at me" Taylor said suspiciously as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

"Oh I wonder why?" James said tauntingly but when he saw the apprehension on her face he furrowed his brow.

"You know him." It was more of a statement then a question as he saw Taylor's eyes look down. James saw the man get up and walk in their direction. Bond's first reaction would have been to put Taylor behind him, but she was not like the other girls that he had been with. It was hard for him to comprehend that she had the same training as him.

"It is nice to see you again Jade." The Scottish man said as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his blue-green eyes.

"Wish I could say the same for you Thomson." Taylor hissed. He gave her a fake hurt smile and then looked at Bond.

"Who is the guy?" The man said as he gave Bond a look of distaste.

"This is James Bond; James, this is Gerard Thomson, CIA." Taylor said as she glared at Gerard.

"Ah 007; he is known as a very dangerous man from where I come from."

"Really? I did not know that hell was afraid of him too." Taylor said with her arms folded. Gerard gave her a mocking laugh.

"Is that a known as a joke where you come from?" Gerard said as he smirked.

"I don't know; is that a bathing suit where you come from?"

"The Americans tend to wear looser bathing suites then your British friends. It is so sad that you would betray your country like that." Gerard said as he stepped closer to her.

"I didn't betray them. I just got sick of all the crap I was hearing come out of the CIA's mouth you hypocrite." Taylor said nonchalantly.

"Well that is too bad." Gerard came closer to whisper in her ear. "Because I would have enjoyed having you around." And with saying that, he left pushing past James. James turned around to say something but Taylor grabbed his arm and pulled James back.

"Don't worry, he is just a jerk." Taylor snarled as she rapped the cover up around her hips and grabbed her flip flops.

"Why is he bothering you about being a part of the MI-6 when he is obviously a Scottish working for the CIA?" James asked as he followed Taylor back to their suite. Taylor let out a frustrated sigh.

"That is why I called him a hypocrite. He is just annoying because he has been trying to sleep with me for the last two years. He is just an asshole that is all."Taylor said looking straight ahead. James pursed his lips and continued to walk with her. He said nothing more until he got into the room.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the James bond characters. I only own the OC Taylor Jade

When James opened the door, Taylor walked right in. She tossed her bag by the table and walked into the bathroom.

"Does he follow you? Does he stalk you?" James called out as he threw the card on the bed and followed her into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

"No, not really; he is more of just an annoyance. Every time I have a meeting with the CIA, he is the one they send to harass me." Taylor huffed as she assessed herself in the mirror. She hated the feeling of her hair after she went into the salt water. She felt a warm body press up at her back and move her hair to find her smooth neck.

"Want to take a shower?" James asked as he began to undo the string on her bikini top. Taylor leaned back into him.

"I guess so."She said as she removed the bottoms. James smiled as he felt Taylor pull at his bathing suit. He took it off and turned her around to face him. His hand lingered on her hips and sensually squeezed them. She gasped slightly and became dizzy with passion. "Who is going to take a shower first? You or me?" She asked as she pressed her hip bones into him. James groaned and rested his forehead on hers.

"I was thinking that we could save some water for the environment and take one together." James said as he crushed his hard body with hers. Taylor felt the hard arousal James presented on her stomach.

"I don't think that we could do that without doing something else." Taylor stated matter a factly. James smirked and then opened the walk in shower door to push her in. The hot water hit her skin and made it turn red. Taylor gasped and turned the heat down; James followed her in. As soon as she got in she began to shampoo her hair and wash her body of the sand and salt.

"Why in such a hurry? We have all the time in the world." James said as he reached for her. Taylor moved away to rinse her hair.

"I know, but I want to get myself clean first." Taylor said as she winked. He took a step back for a moment and handed her the shampoo bottle. James watched as she lathered her hair with soap and then rinsed her hair. He followed the bubbles with his eyes as they ran down her back and immediately became jealous of them. James smirked as he took her by the arm to turn her around and push her against the shower wall.

"You are clean enough." James growled. Taylor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What has gotten into you?" Taylor asked as she let out a laugh. James spoke nothing as he let his eyes blatantly raked over her body. She shook when she saw the animal lust in his eyes. His eyes finally land on her lips, silently begging to touch them with his. Taylor took a bold step to lean into him. He finally snapped and roughly assaulted her mouth with his own. His hand caressed her thigh and brought her leg to his hips. When he finally broke the kiss for air he looked at her.

"Bed?" James asked as he crushed his body against hers. Taylor gasped when she felt his hard member poking her stomach. She bit her lip looking down, contemplating whether or not to give into their desires and follow him to the bedroom. She thought of how many women he had probably slept with and wondered if she will be just another name on his list.

"Dinner?" She asked as she turned off her shower and grabbed a towel. She was about to step out when he took her by the waist and pulled her back.

"I don't feel like eating…..food." He said as he kissed her smooth neck. He tried to pull the towel off of her but she kept a firm grip on it.

"Come on we have a job to do. We did not come here for that." Taylor said as she pushed herself off of him. She walked to the mirror and started brushing her hair. The salt water made it knotted at it took a little more effort to brush it. James walked to the sinks where she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

Taylor could not help looking at his sculptured torso and the white towel that was wrapped loosely around his slim hips. He watched Taylor as she grabbed another towel to dry her hair.

"What is the plan?" James asked her. James already knew that she had a plan by the way she hurried to get ready. Taylor looked at her Armani watch and then threw the wet towel away.

"We have got a couple of hours until dinner. I heard from a source that they will be dining at the golf club called Caracoles tonight. Their reservation is at seven so we need to be there around six thirty to set up video cameras and speakers. It is four right now so we can relax for a half hour while I wait for my hair to dry. It is semi-casual so you do not have to dress in one of your Armani suits, but dress nicely so if we get a female waitress she will treat us extra nice." Taylor winked as she grabbed the white bathrobe and dropped the towel from her body to put it on.

James' mouth went dry when he saw her naked form. She handed him a bathrobe. He took it and slipped it on. Taylor took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. They both laid on it with her head resting on his chest. After a few minutes of silence she decided to break it.

"Did you really love her?" Taylor asked as she buried her head deeper into James' chest. James took in a deep breath.

"Yes it did. Did you really love your husband?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Up until the point he betrayed me."

James brought her closer. "Even when Vesper betrayed me, a piece of me still loved her. Now after so many months I have forgotten what love feels like. I don't know if I will ever feel it again."

"Your heart never forgets what love feels like James. You are just forcing yourself to forget." She said as she looked up at him.

"Can you blame me? I am not the best when it comes to expressing emotions."

"I am not blaming you. I just think that you but a wall up whenever you are getting close to a woman. You are afraid to be with someone who is not taken by someone else." James smirked at her comment.

"I do like married women. It keeps things simple."

"I guess since you kill people, you have no trouble with helping commit adultery."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I do not always have the best morals." James Said as he turned on the TV.

"I guess when you are in this type a profession; most of morals go right out the bloody window."

"Did you just say 'bloody' my American friend?" James said as he nudged her.

"Hey I am not all American. I only lived there for a couple of years."

"Most of your childhood." James pointed out.

"But I am not a citizen. I was born in England, and my father's parents are from Italy. I can say 'bloody' if I want to." Taylor said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I never knew that you were so childish."

"I am not childish. I am just a little tired and when I am tired I get awfully cranky." Taylor said as she yawned.

"Do you want me to make something?" He said as he sat more upright.

"You are very thoughtful, coffee would be nice." Taylor said as she got off of him and stretched.

"A complement?"

"Yes I let that one slip, I am tired. I will not make that same mistake again." Taylor said as she winked. James got up and let the small smile play at his lips as he went to make coffee.

Taylor smiled as she watched him leave the room to go to the kitchen. Taylor closed her eyes and thought about their moment in the shower. Her body began to grow hot as she imagined James' strong hands caressing her tan flesh. She remembered his erection pressing against her lower belly. Taylor sat upright and shook her head of those thoughts. He was making her seem weak. She felt like a lustful wanton. She should not feel this way. It was not like her to feel such a strong attraction to a man. There was something more than just lust that lingered in the air and that is what frightened her the most. Taylor groaned and put the pillow over her head and screamed. When she let it all out, she looked at her watched and saw that it was time to get dressed for dinner. She got up and yawned and walked to the closet to pick out a dress. She picked a semi casual Lacoste black and white dress with black high heel shoes and a belt to go around the waist. Then she went to the bathroom to straighten her hair. She only straightened a part of it and let the other parts stay wavy for a sophisticated look. She applied black eyeliner around her green-hazel eyes and some smoky eye shadow. She then applied a brown-red lipstick. When she was done she changed into the dress and left the shoes by the door for later. She sat on the bed and watched some more TV. Most channels were in Spanish, luckily she new Spanish. She heard footsteps walking towards the bedroom. James came in with two cups of coffee in his hand. He handed his cup to hers and sat down on the bed.

"That dress looks lovely on you darling. Is that a French outfit?" James asked as he took a sip of the hot coffee. Taylor nodded and took a sip. He smelt an intoxicating perfume. "What perfume is that?"

"Armani code." Taylor said as she brought her hair to one side exposing her neck. James' mouth immediately found her neck. Taylor bit her lip to not let out a moan. She could not seem weak in front of him. She needed some form of superiority complex between them or else she would just become another woman that he slept with.

"Why don't we just stay here and order room service?" James asked as he pulled one of her dress straps down to kiss her smooth shoulder. Taylor sucked in some air sharply before responding.

"We came here to do a job 007; not to fool around. Besides, we should not make this so difficult. Sleeping with each other will make things between you and I more complicated." Taylor said as she tried to move away. James pulled her right back.

"And that little fling we had in the shower was nothing?" He said mumbled against her neck. Taylor gulped as she felt his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Well shouldn't we get to know each other more before we do this? So we can see if we like each other before we take such a plunge." Taylor asked.

'It is not like you have not had sex before. It does not mean there has to be strings attached." James said as he hugged her close.

"With you James, there are always strings attached." Taylor said as she pulled away and went to the closet. "Get dressed we have people to spy on." Taylor said with a wink. James got up and went towards the closet.

"What do you think I should wear?" James asked casually as he watched Taylor's eyes survey the closet.

"That is what I am trying to figure out. How about just a white button down with black pants?" Taylor said as she pointed to them. She got out of James' way so he could get dressed. James' watched her hips sway as she sauntered toward the bed to get changed. She was teasing him, he knew that. His mouth went dry but he didn't say anything. He did not want to give her the satisfaction that she was torturing him. But the only thing he felt at that moment was lust. He let out a frustrated sigh as he put his trousers on. He pulled the shirt on his muscled back and buttoned it up. Taylor slipped her heals on and grabbed her purse.

"Ready?" James asked as he opened the door.

"Ready." Taylor said as she grabbed her handgun and put it in her purse. Both of them walked out into the night. They did not know the dangers that was to come

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor took out two ear pieces. She put one in her ear and handed the other one to James.

"The restaurant owner placed a microphone under Mr. White's table so we can hear what he is saying."

James nodded and put the ear piece in his ear. They went down to the lobby to get a car to take them both to the golf club restaurant. The golf club manager was waiting for them at the entrance when they arrived. He was an older man of 60, with gray hair and his dark skin reflected his lifestyle under the Costa Rican sun. He definitely looked like that in his prime; he was a very handsome man.

"Welcome 007, and the beautiful 004; all of the cameras are set up accordingly and the microphone is well hidden under the table." The manager said as he took Taylor's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you; it is so nice for you to go through all of this trouble." Taylor said politely. The manager smiled and was about to say something else when James cut in.

"May we be seated please?" James said impatiently; the manager seemed taken aback by James' annoyed tone. The manager straitened up and gestured to follow him to the restaurant.

"What is the matter with you? That was completely rude; we owe this guy for helping us." Taylor whispered in James' ear.

"Nothing is wrong; I just want to get on with my job." James said seriously shoving his hands into his pants pocket. Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

"Loosen up a bit; you don't always have to act like you have a stick up your arse." Taylor said jokingly. James gave her a hard look.

"You told me that I we should be more focused on our job so I am. So stop complaining about my attitude when I am only doing what you told me to do."

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes. But I didn't tell you to be a cold bastard. I mean who is a cold bastard on a vacation?" Taylor snapped back.

"A cold bastard," James said as he pulled the chair out for her.

"I know that you are not entirely a cold bastard; you do have some good qualities." Taylor said as James took the seat across for her.

"You mean besides looks." James said cockily.

"Yes, like modesty for instance." Taylor said sarcastically. James smirked as the waiter came by their table.

"Care to start with a drink?" The waiter asked looked at the James and Taylor.

"The best bottle of red wine you have." James said not taking his eyes off Taylor.

"Very good sir." The waiter nodded as he left them both alone.

"So what are my amazing qualities?" James asked as he opened the menu.

"I didn't say amazing; what I meant was tolerable." Taylor said as her eyes scanned the choices on the menu.

"Fine, what are my tolerable qualities?" James asked her looking over the menu. Taylor slowly put the menu down to look at him.

"Well on a good day you have interesting things to say and you intelligence is impressive."

"Having a degree from Oxford doesn't hurt; what else?" James asked intrigued. Taylor thought for a moment.

"You can be comforting sometimes. You know how to make people feel better." When she said that James' mind flashed back to Vesper; when he came and sat next to her in the shower. James' body tensed; Taylor noticed and looked down.

"Sorry have I made you feel uncomfortable?" Taylor asked as she looked down at her empty wine glass the waiter came with the bottle of wine. James took the bottle form the man and poured some into Taylor's glass.

"It is not you who makes me feel uncomfortable. It is the past memories that do; it is hard for me to fall asleep when I am having such horrible flashbacks of Vesper." James said as he then poured himself a glass of the expensive wine.

"I thought that you were over the whole thing?" Taylor said as she took a sip of the bitter wine.

"I am over Vesper herself. I am just not over the fact that I came so close to danger." James said as he tapped his fingers on the table. Taylor choked on the wine. She laughed at the irony of what she just said.

"We are spies James we are close to danger every second of our life."

"Are you afraid of death?" James asked as he looked into her green-hazel eyes. She looked down and then back to him.

"No; not anymore at least; I used to be afraid of death; but after the betrayal of my husband, I don't really care. Because who would even care if I were to die? The world does not stop, the animals do not become extinct, the plants don't turn to ash; the world keeps spinning. Taylor said as she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms looking away. James pursed his soft lips and contemplated what he was going to say to her. At first he was going to say something sarcastic, but thought better against it. She was sort of opening up in her way, revealing how she really thought about life itself. He decided to actually tell the truth to what he felt about her statement.

"You are dead wrong." James said as he took a sip of his wine. She turned her head back to him as if he just snapped her out of a trance.

"Huh; what did you say?" She said curiously; Bond cursed under his breath and regretted that he had to repeat something that he was reluctant to say the first time.

"I said that you are dead wrong Miss. Jade." James said as he looked into her green-hazel orbs. Taylor looked confused.

"It was merely my opinion on life; there is no justification. You asked me if I was afraid of dying and I answered you truthfully. It is just an opinion therefore there is no reason to disagree." Taylor replied as she looked down at her wine glass.

"Yes there is; you said that no one would miss you. The truth of the matter is that I would miss you terribly." Bond said retaining an emotionless face. Taylor cracked a smirk of amusement.

"Is that so bond; why may I ask?" Taylor said as he met his crystal blue eyes. Bond's stern face finally cracked reflecting the same smirk Taylor wore.

"Who possibly would I argue with?" James said as he finished his wine in another gulp. Taylor let out a short laugh.

"I suppose M would suffice." Taylor said as she crossed her legs. Bond looked down at them and then looked back up.

"I suppose, but she does not have as great of legs as you do. Plus who will I admire from across the table?" James said matter of factly. Taylor gave him a somewhat cocky look.

"I sure that you can find a damsel in distress or two who you could admire; it will not be difficult for you to find a woman. Whether you can retain the woman is a different conversation. " Taylor replied; James smiled at her sarcasm.

"It is not like I am the only one who has trouble staying with one person."

"Yes that is true but at least I have the decency to kill them afterwards." Taylor joked as she took the wine bottle and poured her and James more wine.

"So is that what sex is to you? Just another way to kill; part of the job? Shouldn't sex be for something more; like passion?" James asked her as the waiter came back to take their orders.

"I will have the Irish salmon." Taylor said as she handed the menu to the waiter.

"The lamb shank please." Bond said giving his menu to the waiter. The waiter wrote the orders down and walked away.

"I really think that you are being hypocritical James. Weren't you the one who said it was easier to sleep with a married woman?" Taylor asked taking a look at the table that will soon hold the world's most dangerous organization.

"No; the occasional fling for no reason is good. I don't have the heart to kill them afterwards." James said playing with his fork on the table.

"Yes, that is because you sleep with the criminal's wife rather than the actual criminal. I on the other hand have the lovely task of breaking hearts."

"You don't break hearts; you put a bullet through them." James pointed out, but Taylor merely shook her head.

"And how do you think I get close enough to kill them anyway? I have to gain their trust before I kill them. I have to be very discrete about it and when the opportune moment comes where we are both totally alone………. Well you know what happens." Taylor said as she looked down sadly. James pursed his lips. It looked like it pained her to say it. James waited a few seconds before responding.

"It seems like you do not like that part of the Job Miss. Jade." Taylor looked back up to meet his gaze.

"No I do not like that part of my profession James. Even though they are criminals, I suppose that they have a heart somewhere. I call you a hypocrite when actually I am one almost every day. I play with their hearts until the moment I kill them. I loathed my late husband for doing that and yet I am living his life every day; except I am better at doing it because no one has caught me yet. But every organization wants me dead; there is absolutely no chance at a normal life."

Bond knew exactly how she felt. He understood that what she did made her sometimes feel uncomfortable. James was nervous about responding for he didn't know what to say. He remained silent for he feared to completely open up to her. If she played with hearts and killed for a living, then who was to say that she would not do it to him? Fear for the first in a long time rose up in his gut and threatened to take him over. He then saw something catch Taylor's eye.

"What are you looking at?" James inquired.

"Isn't that Mr. White?" Taylor asked motioning with her head. He looked in that direction and then quickly looked back to her. Luckily Mr. White did not notice them.

"Act natural." James whispered; what the hell was that supposed to mean? Taylor let out a huff and watched him take a diamond wring out of his pocket. "Wear this so it looks like we are actually married." James said as he handed it to her. She took it and put it on her left ring finger. James wondered how many rings have gone on that finger.

"How many times have you been married?" James asked her as he studied the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful wedding ring; James took his own out of his pocket and put it on. The ring felt so odd on his finger that he began to play with it.

"I have only been married once; how many engagements I have had is a different story." Taylor said as she listened into her ear piece. So far nothing was happening; there was no sound or anything coming out of the earphones.

"How many engagements-" James was cut off by Taylor shushing him.

"Be quiet and listen; that is what we came for." Taylor said as she began to hear voices coming through the earpiece.

"How is project Blood Rose coming along?" one man said; Taylor and James listened intently.

"That is why I gathered you all here. We are going to need more money." Mr. White's voice was clearly made out by James. They heard mumbles of disagreement between the people who sat at the table.

"We have already insured ten million dollars each to fund this project." One of the men stated.

"I know, but due to the failure of the last project with Greene Planet, we are taking extra safety percussions by increasing security in Chili. Plus we might have miscalculated how much all of the material will cost." Mr. White said calmly; the protests grew louder and another man spoke up.

"Why so much money for the materials; is it that hard to find a computer hacker?" The man asked angrily.

"In order to shut the world's computer software down we need to find the best one and we won't find the best one if we cannot offer him big money." Mr. White said matter-a-factly. Taylor and James looked at each other and then went back to listening.

"Well find him soon or else I am pulling myself out of this organization." Another man said; Mr. White laughed at the man's threats.

"You, I and this table all know that it is impossible to leave Quantum; unless you are willing to take your threat to the grave." Mr. White said slowly; Taylor knew that it was a promise that if that man left he would be dead. The man said no more and the table was silent for a moment.

"How much money do you need?" A man said calmly; all of the men at the table were afraid to disagree with Mr. White.

"Another ten million more from each of you will be needed." Mr. White said calmly; the table was silent for no one dared to protest.

"Fine; but this is the last time Mr. White." A man said; then they heard a chair move.

"Thank you I expect the money by the end of the week before I leave for Chili. Have a good night gentlemen." Mr. White said as he left the table. Taylor and James looked at each other and took their earpieces out.

"I guess it is off to Chili." Taylor said as she watched the waiter put the plate of food in front of her.

"We will leave a day ahead of him so we can get settled." James said cutting a piece of his lamb off the bone. Taylor took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I will call M to make the arrangements for the hotel; I suspect that she will want us in Chili before Thursday." Taylor said as she dialed the MI-6 headquarters. Bond leaned back in the chair. He was hoping for a little more time in paradise with Taylor but he knew that she was right. They had work to do and they had to get it done right.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! OMG I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I thank you for reading my story and I hope you will be so kind as to review my story!

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room, Taylor kicked off her heels and plopped on the bed. James came in behind her and locked the door.

"When do we have to leave?" James asked as he began to unbutton his shirt. Taylor sat up leaning on her elbows.

"Thursday morning first thing; we have to take a flight to Chili." Taylor said as she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. James cracked a smile; he was happy that it was Saturday and they had a few more days in Costa Rica to do anything they wanted.

"Did M say why she wanted us to stay here for these days when we have already attained the necessary information?"

"No; but I would assume that her reason for keeping us here is because it would look too suspicious if we were to leave prematurely."

"But aren't we leaving early anyway?" James asked as he walked into the huge bathroom. He found her taking off her makeup by the sink.

"I suppose; but because we arrived today, it would be suspicious if we were to depart tomorrow." Taylor was right; even though it would have been entertaining to argue with her it would have been a waste of time and energy. He knew she was right, so he refrained from saying anymore. There was a knock on the door; both Taylor and James looked at each other.

"Were you expecting anyone?" James asked; Taylor shook her head no and they both reached for their handguns. They heard a crash as the door was kicked in. Two men came in with loaded snipers.

"Drop your weapons and kick them over to us." The man said; the both dropped their guns and kicked them over to them. Mr. White walked in behind the two armed men.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Bond; by the looks of it, it seems that you have gotten over Vesper. It is a shame that she had to die; it seems that she could not bear to be with you."

James' jaw tightened; Mr. White came over and grabbed Taylor by the arm cocking a gun and aiming it at her temple. Taylor's eyes did not show any fear no matter how hard he pressed the cold weapon into her head.

"What is your name my dear?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"None of your business old man;" Taylor said calmly. Mr. White gave her an amused laugh.

"Funny girl you have got here Bond. My intelligence tells me that you came here with 004; where is he?" Mr. White asked as he motioned one of the men to search the hotel room. Taylor rolled her eyes and let out a huff. Bond motioned her not to say anything. Taylor knew that she will have to play the damsel in distress again.

"004 went back to MI-6 to debrief; I was ordered to stay here and watch you." James lied; Mr. White game a suspicious glare.

"Your girlfriend is coming with us. You have 48 hours to get me 4 billion dollars for her return or she will end up just like Vesper." Mr. White said as he pulled Taylor towards the door; James was pale. The possibility of watching Taylor die the same way as Vesper was positively mortifying. It suddenly occurred to him that no matter what it took, he would not let that happen to her. Taylor gave him the look that said 'do not come for me.' James shook his head no. He would not let her die.

The man put duck tape over Taylor's mouth and threw her into the trunk of the car.

"Why did we let James go?" The man asked Mr. White as he got into the driver's seat.

"We need him to go back to the MI-6 and report. They will tell him not to go back for her and he will refuse to obey. They will take away his double 0 status and his license to kill. It is much easier to kill a man then to kill an agent. If we kill Bond as an agent then the MI-6 will really be at our backs; but if we kill a regular man then they won't give a shit." Mr. White said as he motioned the man to drive. He started the car and drove to the airport.

* * *

"Incoming call 007;" the computer stated; M sat at her desk working on her papers.

"What do you want Bond?" M asked in an annoyed voice. She was too much into her paperwork to converse with anyone at that moment.

"They took her M;" Bond stated; M looked up from her paperwork.

"You know where they were going?" M asked nervously; she liked Taylor and was not about to lose her to Quantum.

"To Chili; Mr. White told me that if we to not cough up 4 billion US dollars that they will kill her."

"They are expecting you to go after her James." M stated as she paced her room.

"Yes I know and that is exactly what I will do." James said as he opened up his suitcase and started to throw clothes in it.

"What did she say to you?"

"She gave me the look that told me that I shouldn't go after her."

"Does Mr. White know that she is an agent?"

"Not yet; we were obviously compromised and I think I know who it is." James said in a low angry voice as he grabbed his suitcase and ran out the hotel room.

"Who?"

"Do a background check on a Gerard Thomson, CIA."

The screen searched through all of the people with that name, a picture came up.

"It says here that he went missing on his last mission and was assumed dead by the American secret service. You should be getting a picture now." James looked at his phone and saw the face of the man they had met on the beach.

"He is alive; we ran into him on the beach of Costa Rica."

"I have scheduled a private jet to send you to Chili, it leaves in two hours.

Find Taylor and for god sakes try to not kill everyone." M said as she sat back down at her desk to return to paperwork.

"This time I cannot promise you that." James hissed as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Taylor felt the car stop; suddenly the trunk opened to reveal Mr. White.

"We are going on a little plane trip my dear."

Taylor tried to say something but the duck tape prevented anything she said from being clear. Mr. White just laughed as the man pulled her out of the trunk and dragged Taylor by the arm to the jet.

* * *

James cursed to himself as he drove towards the Costa Rican airport. He should not have let them take her. He got to the airport and put his luggage at the drop off. He gave his passport to the man who looked at it. The man took one look and motioned one of the policemen to come.

"Mr. Bond right this way." The police man said as he motioned James to follow him. James flexed his hands; he knew that Mr. White would not let him off too easy. The policeman motioned him to come into the room with him. Bond entered the room and the door shut.

* * *

Taylor was pulled onto the private jet. It was very expensive looking with wide leather seats and a bar on the other side. Taylor was led to the back seat where she was tied up to the chair. The man removed the duck tape from her mouth and replaced it with a rag. Taylor glared at the man and then looked out the window. She knew that she had to get out f this mess without James' help. James probably was not going to save her so she had to save herself. She decided to wait until they arrived at Chile.

"There is the beautiful Taylor." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned her head slowly towards the voice. The man ripped the rag from her mouth.

"You are bloody traitor Gerard Thomas; how could you?!" Taylor hissed as she struggled from her binds.

"It is nothing personal love; Quantum pays a lot better; Mr. White this is 004." Gerard said as he took the seat next to her.

"Really? I did not expect the MI-6 to bring a woman to a double 0 status." Mr. White said as he poured himself a drink. Taylor glared at him; Gerard grasped her face with his hand roughly.

"Don't be fooled with this one White. She is a lot tougher than you think. You know I will reconsider killing you if you take up my previous offer of dating me." Gerard said as he brought her face closer to his.

"I would rather die." Taylor spat; Gerard gripped her face harder.

"You know what might hurt you more? Seeing Bond die," Gerard whispered as he forced his lips onto hers. She struggled and bit down on his lip hard. Gerard pulled away fast and slapped her hard in the face. "You are going to regret that." Gerard said as he walked away. Taylor wanted to scream out for help but she knew that she must stay on the plane and get to Chili. If James was going to save her he was going to need a lot of luck.

"Don't worry my dear, it is evident that if Bond comes without the money that you BOTH will die. At least you will both be together in the end." Mr. White said as he took a sip of his scotch. Taylor ignored him and looked out the window.

* * *

James watched as the men closed around him. He prepared himself for what was to come.

"I am afraid that your trip ends here. You see a man paid us big money to personally see that you do not board the plane alive. You see, we cannot pass up that kind of money so just try and make this easy for us because there is no way you are going to get out." One of the men jumped at him. James ducked his punch and jabbed his right hand into the guy's ribs and then threw him head first into the wall knocking the man out. The second one came at him with a knife and James punched him in the face grabbed his head and slammed him against the table. Both of the men laid motionless on the floor. James looked at the bodies and walked around them to get towards the door. James fixed his wrinkled shirt and snuck out. He saw his private jet waiting for him; he walked over to it and boarded. He sat down and looked out the window. James hated to admit that he missed her. His knuckles turned white to think that Gerard could kill her if he did not get to her in time. He thought about how the past couple of days had felt to him. He felt happy when he was with her which felt strange to him. He gripped the seat cushions; he did not know how he felt about her but what he definitely knew was that he could not let her die. James' phone rang; he looked at the number that told him it was M.

"Yes ma'm?" James asked in an annoyed tone. He did not fee l like talking at that moment.

"We found the location of Mr. White's hideout in Chile. He is in the town of Chuquicamata a car will be waiting at the airport for you."

"Thank you ma'm," James said as he hung up the phone. James threw the phone on the seat next to him.

* * *

"So how did you end up being partnered with 007?" Gerard asked as he brought her a drink. She looked down at the drink; he untied her from the chair but the red and purple marks on her wrists still showed. Gerard saw the suspicion on her face. "Don't worry it is just scotch. What use would you be to me if you were dead?"

He did have a point; she took the drink from his hand and too k a sip. The drink felt good on her throat. When she finished it quickly Gerard took her glass and poured some more.

"If I did not know you any better I would say that you are trying to get me drunk."

"Maybe, then again I don't want you passing out before I have my way with you." Gerard said as he took another sip of his drink.

"I have no intention of doing anything with you Mr. Thomas." Taylor said as she placed the drink down on the tray before her.

"Who said that I care if you do not want to? You are in a position where I can easily take advantage of you." Gerard said while moving his hand up her dress.

"It really seems pathetic that in order to get sex you have to rape a woman." Taylor said mockingly. Gerard's face went stone cold and he slapped her again.

"Do not push it Miss. Jade, like I said you are in a very vulnerable position right now. In fact why haven't you tried to seduce me; isn't that you way of getting out of sticky situations?"

"I do not have the stomach for traitors." Taylor hissed, Gerard let out a laugh and stood up from the seat.

"Aren't you used to sleeping with traitors and drug lords? Why am I any different?" When he said that Taylor looked down; Gerard's smile slowly disappeared. "You love Bond don't you?" As soon as she heard that Taylor looked up and glared.

"No of course I don't I have only known him for short time."

"It does not take long for somebody to fall in love; take that from somebody who knows." Gerard said as he looked at her sadly. Gerard thought that Taylor would never know how much he loved her. When he saw her and Bond in the ocean together it made him want to kill Bond right away. Taylor let out a sigh and looked back down at the ground. She knew sometime that she would come to realize her feelings for James.

"I think that I am afraid to admit it to myself." Taylor said quietly; Gerard's face hardened once more. He was not going to let her go no matter what.

"It does not matter; you will probably never see his face again." Gerard said as he left her to think about it. Taylor let out a long sigh and returned her attention back to the window; she let herself fall into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The airplane hostess looked at James. She was not a young hostess; she was about 50 years old and had children grown and moved out. She noticed the cold expression on his face; she knew something was wrong.

"Do you always look like that?" She asked sarcastically; James was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned his head towards the middle aged woman.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; do you always have the expression like you are about to kill someone?"

James' mouth tightened.

"That is because I am planning on it." James said in an annoyed tone as he turned his attention back to the window. He did not feel like having a talk with her especially when the woman was asking him such a question.

"Did this person take something of yours, or someone?"

James looked at her and saw that she was genuinely concerned.

"They took someone."

"Someone you love?" She guessed; James let out a big sigh.

"I don't know," James said as he looked down. He was not used to talking to strangers about this sort of thing, or anything for that matter. This was going out of his comfort zone.

"You don't know about what? The question is simple are you saving someone you love or not?"

"I said I don't know."

"Don't know if you what?"

James was getting agitated; he just wanted to get up and walk away. But where was he exactly to go?

"I don't know if I love her."

"Well there is a question you should ask yourself that may help answer your question. The question is how far are you willing to go for her?" With that the flight attendant left to do her work.

* * *

Taylor was suddenly awoken by someone calling her name. She slowly lifted her eyelids; Gerard was inches away from her face.

"Time to go love, we are here." Gerard said as he took her by the arm and pulled her out of the chair and out of the plane. The hot air hit her like a ton of bricks. The man opened the trunk for her to get in but Gerard pulled her close to him.

"She will be riding with me."

The man nodded and opened the car door for both of them to get in. He shoved her in first and then went in himself. Taylor knew that she could not fight yet, she would not be able to go anywhere and she had no money to buy anything. She was trapped and all she could do right now was to hope that she has a chance to escape from the people who intend to hurt her………………………………………

* * *

Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

The best thing about being emotionally numb was that it would be next to impossible for you to get hurt. James figured that out after Vesper had drowned. But when Taylor entered his life his morals went right out the bloody window. It was ridiculous in his mind that he could feel so strongly for her; they have only known each other for the shortest of time. There was no real reason to it; she did not do something extraordinary, she didn't make love to him (although they did get close) she did not even show an inkling that the feelings she had for him were beyond what was expected. The feeling that he had for her were completely random. He could not understand at all; then again how did he fall in love with Vesper? He still was not ready to admit the feelings that he had for Taylor was love. James felt the plane's altitude start to drop; he knew that he was almost there. He took in a sharp breath and leaned back in the chair. He took the hand gun from the holster under his shirt. He loaded it and returned it to its original place. He knew that Gerard had some other intentions with Taylor then just plain torture.

* * *

"Like I said, if you are nice then I will be nice as well." Gerard said while scooting closer to her in the car seat.

"That is a fucking joke." Taylor hissed as she moved farther away from him. Gerard frowned and took her by her hips to forcibly bring her closer.

"If you will not be nice I will force you to like me."

"Then you will have to force me for I will not voluntarily be kind to an asshole like you." Taylor spat; that remark received her with a slap in the face. Taylor wiped her mouth of the blood forming around the corner of her soft lips. She hated him; he was everything that she hated in a man.

"I do not want to hurt your pretty face any longer Jade; all that you have to do is work with me."

"Even your voice is bloody sickening to me!"

Gerard went to slap her again but she grabbed his arm in mid air and head butted him in the face. Gerard shouted in anger and held his bleeding nose. Taylor was restrained by the other man in the other seat of the limo. Taylor fought until the man handcuffed her and pulled her back to the seat. She let out a hard sigh of frustration. She was never going to get away from this man as long as he lived. Gerard wiped the remaining blood off of his nose and glared at her. Her head partially throbbed from colliding with his.

"We need to make a quick stop before we get to the hotel. I need you looking decent if you are going to pass as my wife."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Why do you even think that I am going to cooperate with you?"

"I need you to play along as my wife so it does not look suspicious in the hotel we are staying at."

Taylor thought for a moment. She had to think of a way to escape. There was always the chance that he could let her out of his site for one second and she could easily slip by. It probably wouldn't happen; she knew that he would keep a sharp eye on her no matter what. She had to try; she could not rely on someone like James Bond who has different girls each week. She was probably just is flavor of the day. Taylor had to shake any thought of her and Bond out. It was taking away her focus that was needed for escaping. She licked her lips and winced as she touched the cut with her tongue. Her heart thudded in her chest with dread on the thought of even having to sleep with Gerard. She had to seduce him in order to run away. She had get close to him in order to kill him. Usually she didn't have any problem with doing this. But something about this man made her feel differently about deceiving. She could not put her finger on why it felt different, but it did.

* * *

James' heart thudded deep within his chest as he thought of what Taylor's fate might be. Would Gerard hurt her, rape her, kill her? The question lingered in his mind as he swallowed the cold glass of water. James knew that she could take care of herself yet the thought of her even getting hit made him clench his jaw in fury.

James pondered his feelings for a moment. His feelings for Taylor were so indifferent it was hard to come to an understanding of what they actually were. She was the most infuriating creature yet his lust for her and amusement of her somewhat of a bad temper made him want to be around her. He gave up his womanizing ways once for Vesper; that means he could give it up for her. But the question was; could she do the same for him? If she gave it up for him then she would be out of a job. She used her sexuality to get close to the men she was assigned to kill. Now his realization came and slapped him in the face. There will be no possible way for them to be together. James wanted to punch something. He will never be happy for he would never be able to have to woman he wanted.

The hostess came back to where Bond was seated.

"You still thinking about her?" She asked as she leaned over to retrieve his empty glass.

James retained his polite disposition. I really do not feel like expressing how I feel or who I am thinking about to a complete stranger."

"Woah, no need to bite my head off; I was just asking because I was concerned"

The Hostess said as she backed away a little.

"Don't be concerned about me I will be fine." James said as he looked back at the window. He was not in the mood for any sort of conversation after his epiphany. He was not sure why he even confessed to her in the first place. It was completely out of character for him to even give off a thin inclination of emotion. Emotions to him and his field of work were considered to be useless.

The only thing that was wrong about keeping one's emotions locked up is that it comes out in other ways. For Bond, he didn't sleep; Bond also drank his emotions away; he had gotten to the point where he could still contribute to a civil conversation without any notice to the people around him that he had consumed more than five vodka martinis a few minutes previously. Bond could not recall the last time he had gotten drunk. It was probably when he first became an agent for the British Secret Service. He was at first so shocked of what he saw during his missions and training that he used the strong throat burning Russian liquid as a comfort food.

The recollection of his first few years with the MI-6 gave him the question that he had never asked himself. If he knew that he was going to end up like such a cold ruthless person; then would he have agreed to join? He probably would have joined anyway. He did not mind the life risking part of the job. The only thing that bothered him was that no matter what he will never enjoy a happy life. He then felt the familiar pressure in him ears. The plane was starting to descend and it was time to find Taylor.

* * *

How could she even think that he was going to be nice to her? He slapped her when she said something he did not like, he kept inappropriately touching her, and he threatened to kill her every time she tried to struggle. The bruising on her right cheek became more noticeable. She had calmed down a bit because there was no use fighting anymore. Gerard grabbed her face and studied her purpling cheek.

"You will need to cover that up my love."

Taylor did not say anything; she only diverted her eyes from his.

"I really wish that there would have been time for you to see my better half."

"Oh really, you have a better half? Because I think that you are just one big asshole." Taylor said as she moved away from him. The car came to a stop and Gerard looked out the window.

"I have to make a quick stop my dear. Don't worry I will be back soon."

Gerard made his way to kiss her but she pulled away abruptly. Gerard glowered at her and slammed the car door. Taylor thought for a moment, there was only one man in the care with her and that was the thug driver. She had to think quickly; she sat there silent for a moment and then as fast as she could she lifted her leg and kicked the man in the face. The man fell to his side unconscious. She sat up and searched the man for any weapons. She found a handgun in his chest pocket. She took the handgun and strapped it to her guarder she then moved the body away so she could climb into the front seat. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. She checked to see if there were any oncoming cars and then when it was clear she ran across the street and into a nearby Nike store. The clerk looked at her messy and wrinkled dress and gave her an uneven smile.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The man asked in broken English. Taylor looked at him and smiled.

"As a matter of fact there is."

* * *

James stepped out of the plane and into the desert like air. He took in a deep breath and walked down the steps. He looked around and then a Ford Escape crossed his field of vision. He walked casually over to it and stepped inside. The streets were filled with people as he drove along the streets; the town was filled with familiar shops and alley ways. He kept an eye out for Taylor but he knew it was no use; James knew that there would be no way that Gerard would present her in public. There was a lookout for her in every country. The Chile Secret Service was in the search for her as well. He drove on, he knew that he should get to the hotel before it was dark so he could unpack and search for Taylor at night.

* * *

"Will that be cash or credit?" The man asked at the checkout.

"Credit." She took the credit card out of her bra. She always carried her MI-6 credit card in her bra. She had learned on countless occasions that it was always best to have some form of currency on you. She handed it to him and grabbed the bags. He rung it up and handed her the receipt. She took it and carefully walked out of the store. She knew that Gerard would be looking for her. The car was still there which means he hadn't left the store yet. She ran walked nonchalantly down the street. She was wearing tight black running pants and a black shot sleeve shirt. She had to get black so she would be less noticeable. She needed to get out of chili as fast as possible. She had to find a hotel to stay for the night. She walked down the street and disappeared within the crowed.

* * *

Bond felt his pocket vibrate. He took his Sony Ericson out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Bond we just got notice from the credit card company that her card was used to purchase clothing. The Nike store in town."

"I will look into it immediately thank you M." Bond said as he hung up the phone. He turned the car into the nearest parking lot.

He walked down the street and spotted the store just ahead. He heard a man shouting. He turned his head to the right to see who was making the noise. It was Gerard; Bond quickly ran into it.

* * *

"That Fucking bitch! Where could she have gone to?"

Gerard looked at the passed out driver in the front seat.

"I don't know; we were in there for a long time. She could be anywhere."

"You are bloody stupid for leaving only one man to watch her!" Mr. White screamed at Gerard.

"I didn't bloody know what she was capable of!"

"She is a fucking Double 0!"

"She is a woman!"

"If you don't get her back then expect you head to have two holes in it." Mr. White said as he walked back into the building. Gerard ran his hand through his short brown hair and leaned against the car door. 'Why did she have she have to leave?!' Gerard thought. He looked to the ground praying for a miracle but it was almost impossible. She was gone and he would die for it.

* * *

"When did she leave the store?" James asked the store clerk at Nike.

"About five minutes ago."

"Which way did she go?"

"She walked out and turned left."

"Any hotels around there?"

"Only one; she will have to be some rich chica to stay there. She will have to spend a lot of money to sleep there for a couple of nights."

James smirked; 'I don't think that she cares about expense.'

"Thank you."

The clerk nodded and walked away to help a customer. James put his hands inside his pockets and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Checking in?" The concierge asked sweetly. Taylor took of her sunglasses and returned the smile.

"I don't have a reservation; I am wondering if you have any rooms available?"

The concierge looked at her computer.

"We have the lovers' suite at one of the top floors."

Taylor took the card out of her new pants' pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and took it.

"Alright you are all set. Here is your room key and you are on the 19th floor."

Taylor nodded and turned around to leave; she remembered something and stopped. She took out her new cell phone and went on the MI-6 website files. She went back up to the concierge.

"You see those two men?" she held the phone up to show the face of Mr. White and Gerard.

"Yes."

"If they ask for me, I am not here understood?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Good; but if you see this man, give him a key. Only if he is alone, alright?" she held a picture of James' face up to her.

"Of course Miss. Jade"

"Alright thank you;" Taylor said before walking away.

* * *

Gerard walked the busy streets of Chile. A few paces behind James; he spotted him in the Nike store. He would definitely lead him to Taylor. Every time James turned around he would duck into an alleyway. Gerard's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID.

MR. WHITE

He picked up the phone.

"Bond is here, I'm following him right now."

"_Good, keep following him. When you find out where Jade's locations are, call me back immediately."_ And with that Mr. White hung up. Gerard put the phone back inside his pocket and continued to follow Bond down the street.

* * *

Bond walked into the lobby of the hotel. He was anxious to see if Taylor was alright. He walked up to the concierge. The woman looked up from her computer.

"Hello I'm looking for-"

Before he had time to finish she handed him a room key.

"19th floor room suite 1228."

Bond took the key and eyed her suspiciously.

"Who told you to give this to me?"

"Miss. Taylor Jade was her name; around my height blond-brown hair, green eyes."

James nodded and gave her his famous smile.

"Thank you."

"No Problem."

James walked toward the elevator and went inside.

* * *

Gerard watched the whole thing happen and how James was able to get a key and walk to the room. He knew that Jade probably gave the concierge a heads up on who and who wasn't supposed to be meeting her. The only thing that he needed was their location. So he turned around and went back to where his limo was. He needed to figure out a plan to get Jade and kill Bond for good.

* * *

James stepped out of the hall and walked to the elevator he looked at the room numbers until he got to 1228. He knocked on the door.

Taylor looked out the peep hole. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was not Gerard. She opened the door.

"Hello Bond."

Her greeting was very formal and business like. His smile faltered a little but he nodded a hello. She left him at the door leaving James to walk into the room and shut the door. He locked and bolted the door.

"I thought you would be happier to see me."

Taylor turned around and glared.

"I would be happier if you didn't lead Gerard to this hotel!"

"What do you mean?"

She scoffed and took her binoculars off of the desk waving them in front of him.

"I saw you coming a mile away and guess who was behind you? Trailing you like the dog he is." She threw the binoculars on the floor. It landed with a large thump. Taylor rubbed her temples together.

"We need to leave tonight." James said as he took his phone out to call M.

"No shit Sherlock."

James hung up his phone and threw it on the couch. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Before he could open his mouth to retaliate, he spotted the bruising on her right cheek. He moved her hair away from her face to get a better look. It was becoming a black and blue welt.

"You need some ice for that."

"I'm fine; I've gotten worse before."

James was still holding onto her face; she looked up into his blue eyes. Suddenly, his lips came into contact with hers. It was forcibly done, a burning, needing kiss that they both wanted. She clung onto his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled her black tank top over her head. She pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor. He pushed her onto the couch and then crawled on top of her. Her hear beat frantically as he snaked an arm under her to unclasp her bra. She gasped as the annoying material was removed, exposing her full round breasts. He hands made their way down to his belt as she unbuckled it and unbuttoned his trousers. She slowly unzipped his fly, making him growl deep in his throat. The confinement in his pants was unbearably painful. James pulled them both up right. She pulled off her pants revealing her black laced thong. He removed his trousers and boxers pushing her onto the couch again. She slid her hand down to his throbbing cock, tracing the veins with her hand. Bond shuddered in delight at her small hand massaging him. Not wanting to come in her hand, he removed them from his manhood and placed them over her head. James didn't want to wait. He tore the thong off of her compulsorily. She gave him a playful glare as he positioned himself between her legs. Without any warning he thrusted his length inside of her. Taylor let out a long moan and threw her head back; James hissed as he was engulfed by her wet warm inner walls. He withdrew and thrusted again and again under they picked up a rhythm. Both of them panting, sweating, and moaning. Her breasts brushing against his hard muscled chest with every movement; they were both coming so close to a beautiful release. Taylor cried out loudly, her inner muscles clenching and her body coming off of the couch to bringing herself closer to James. He couldn't hold back any longer, he climaxed inside of her; his body shaking, his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her.

"James?"

"Mhm?'

"We have to leave now."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

…...

Bond snorted at her bluntness and lifted himself off of her so she can get up but Taylor only turned around so she was lying on her stomach on the couch. He laid back on top of her body. James moved her hair to the side so he could kiss the smooth skin of her neck.

"I suppose that you are going to have to kill me now Miss. Jade." He whispered in her ear; James' warm breath sent a chill down her spine.

"I suppose I could make an exception if you prove useful to me." She purred; he ran his hands up the side of her body. Taylor enjoyed the feel of his taut abs on her back; she felt protected by him. James turned her face for a kiss, his length becoming hard once more against her bottom. Taylor groaned in frustration and broke the kiss.

"James we have to leave soon. I would be embarrassed if Gerard came in and caught us making love on the couch."

"I don't care; it will show that bastard that you are mine."

"I'm not exactly yours Bond."

"You're mine right now Jade." He hissed in her ear; he pushed inside her. She cried out in pleasure. James moaned at the feel of her inner core. Bond reached under her to grab her breasts. Bond didn't take it slow to extend the time of sex; they needed to make it fast.

Jade felt the throbbing of his swollen cock as the veins pulsed blood into his girth.

"Harder Bond." Taylor said in between gasps.

Hearing Jade talk to him during sex made him want to explode out of his skin. He kissed her shoulder and did as she commanded. Bond knew they were both close; he gripped her hips for support and fucked her hard. She lifted her butt up to get closer and for more leverage. That was enough for both of them, they came hard together. Her body shook in pleasure as she moaned loudly and threw her head back. James squeezed her hips tight and groaned.

"Oh god," James said as he released himself inside her.

Later they both lay in bed together and Taylor watched him sleep. She knew that there was something there. She let herself fall for him and that scared the living crap out of her. She looked at the musculature of his chest and ran her fingers gently upon his smooth skin. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. Taylor's breasts were exposed to him but he only looked in her green- hazel eyes.

"You really shouldn't like me."

"Just because I fucked you Mr. Bond doesn't mean I like you." Taylor said sarcastically. James licked his lips and looked at her in doubt. James knew that she was falling for him. He didn't want to admit that he was falling for her too. He couldn't; that wasn't who he was. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. He already made that mistake with Vesper.

"I told you no one could resist me." Bond said with a wink. Taylor rolled her eyes and got out of bed; she checked her watch and smirked.

"We should get going soon Mr. Bond; I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and I suggest that you do the same."

"Can I join you?"

Taylor stopped at the bathroom door and looked at him.

"Don't you think we've gotten close enough already?"

"I don't think that we will ever be close enough." James said with a wink; Taylor glared at him and walked into the bathroom.

"I suggest you do something about your libido; I have a feeling that we won't be alone to do this for a very long time."

James groaned and fell back onto the mattress.

…

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot give you any of our guest's room numbers; it's against our hotel policy."

"Listen lady if you don't give me the room number I'll-" Gerard was cut off by Mr. White grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back.

"Calm down we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. They can't possibly stay up there forever and when they do come down we'll be ready." Mr. White said pulling Gerard out of the hotel lobby with him.

…

"Yes, thank you for letting us know; bye." James hung up the phone just as Taylor came out wrapped in a white towel and using the other one to dry her hair.

"Who was that?"

"The woman at the front desk; she told me that White and Thomas were here."

"Crap they probably are waiting for us to checkout." Taylor said as she looked outside the window. She didn't see them but the thought of them waiting outside fueled adrenalin into her veins.

"What about getting picked up, from the roof?" Bond said as he watched Jade drop the towel from her body without the slightest modesty. Bond tried to remain focused on the present danger. He looked up into Taylor's amused eyes.

"Who is going to pick us up on the roof in South America?" Jade said as she walked to the small room kitchen and picked up the kitchen knives and started to remove them.

"I can call M for back up; it might take a while though."

"We don't have much time. We can't let White's deal go through."

"I know." James said in an annoyed tone. He hated it when people pointed out the obvious.

"We have to figure out another way of getting out."

"You have any weapons?" Bond said as he went to retrieve his handgun from under the pillow.

"No I was searched and they took my guarder knife and gun; that means we've got to use what we've got." Taylor said as she waved the kitchen knife in the air.

"Must have been a full body search if Gerard was there." Bond quirked. Taylor sneered at him.

"You're such an asshole."

"Must've made you strip while you were at it." Bond hand to duck form a vase that went flying toward his head. It hit the wall and shattered. James stood up strait and looked at the wall.

"You're paying for that Jade."

"That vase wasn't pretty anyway." Taylor said as she removed the last remaining knife from the counter.

"Neither is your personality."

"Neither is your face!" Taylor spat; suddenly there was a knock on the door. Taylor and James looked at each other and Taylor scurried to but some jeans on and a tank top. Bond went into his bag and threw Taylor a spare handgun. James looked through the peak hole and Taylor saw his shoulders drop.

"Mums here."

"I thought your parents were-" James opened the door to reveal M and two other agents.

"Hello 004, 007; how nice to see you."

"Oh _that_ mother." Taylor said sarcastically. Bond smirked but M didn't look amused.

"This is no time to be cheeky 004. The Chilean government wants you two out of here. We are to leave now, pack your things."

"I wonder why the government wants us out of here. You thing that they have gotten in this thing with White?" Bond said; M smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. If the Chilean Government wants you two out in such a hurry then there has to be something going on. The government never cared before."

"Sure why start now?"

"That sounds like you two are making fun of the Chilean government." Taylor said jokingly.

"Why make fun of the Chilean government when we have the American CIA?" M said in her serious voice. Bond chuckled. M noticed that Bond seemed more relaxed and actually happy. M smirked as she realized what they previously did.

"Don't forget that I still have American inside me."

"Really? because I think that the person who was inside you today was British."

M said slyly. Taylor's face went bright red at M's comment. Bond bit his lip to refrain from saying anything. The two agents snickered and Taylor threw them a death glare to get them to shut up.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor said sternly while folding her arms.

"I'm going to try and delay our departure until tonight. We'll make camp in this hotel room. I apologize if that interrupts you two from your little affair that is going on." M said as she signaled for the two male agents to go and get supplies from the helicopter. Jade shook her head at M's comment and looked at Bond who didn't seem to be affected at all by M's bluntness. Taylor nodded and went into the bedroom to put on more proper attire. When Jade was out of earshot Bond gave M a look.

"Did you really have to push her?" Bond said as he put his hands inside his pockets. M turned around from her business and smiled.

"It is entertaining; she's my god daughter and I've always known how to take her to the brink without setting her off completely." M said as she walked to the hotel room desk to retrieve some papers. James looked surprised.

"I never knew that."

"Well she doesn't like to point it out. She tells me that act like her mother."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I know this may be difficult to believe 007 but she is a trained professional. She's not going to give you her whole life story just because you slept with her." M said with a slight smile on her face.

"I wonder what else she has been keeping from me." Bond said as he looked towards the closed door.

"I suppose just as much as you have been keeping from her." M said while looking at the files that one of the agents gave her. Bond gave the agent a suspicious glare.

"You should have traveled alone. It is difficult to trust anyone anymore."

"Well I needed some help top get all this bloody papers over here and actually arrive in one piece. It might be shocking to hear that some people want me dead."

Bond leaned against the wall and looked down at his feet.

"I told her about Vesper."

This comment made M look up from her work. Bond didn't look at her; M set the papers down for a second.

"Did she tell you about her husband?"

Bond flashed his blue eyes toward M for a second and nodded his head.

"I can't be her partner; I need a situation where there will be absolutely no emotional connection."

M stood up for a second and went towards the window.

"Do you think 007 that I put you with 004 for no specific reason?"

Bond looked at her again briefly.

"What was the reason?"

M looked at him and then went back to the desk.

"You were getting too cold; even though being a spy calls for tough skin it doesn't mean that you have to shut everyone out. I put you with Jade because you both needed to know that you two weren't the only ones out there who were going through trust issues."

"Now you sound like a mother." Bond said quirking a smirk.

"If I was her mother Mr. Bond I would not have allowed you to shag her."

"Now I know that whatever you do you will have a hidden agenda."

"It took you that long to figure out? I don't know what that degree in Oxford is for."

Bond smiled and walked into the room to talk to Taylor. They all were going to have a very long night.

…...

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


End file.
